


Time and Place

by Tortellini



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Children, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fathers and Sons - freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the wake of teaching his dedicated young students about the importance of keeping track of time, Tony and the trio come across an unexpected guest. Manny isn't as horrified as the other three though.Oneshot/drabble





	Time and Place

Tony beamed around at his ‘friends’. They had come along, albeit reluctantly, and that was a start; they’d be happy they were here soon enough, though. “There’s a time and a place for mucking around!”

“Like birthdays!” Robin said, holding a balloon.

“And camping.” Harry murmured; he was the most reluctant out of all of them, so Tony felt proud that he’d gotten him to at least participate.

“I’m friends with my dad!”

...the balloon popped in Robin’s pale, freckled hands. The three of them stared at Manny. He was a little kid, he didn’t know any better; but the man holding his hand looked terrible. There wasn’t any other way to describe it.

“...I thought he was in jail?” Robin muttered out of the side of his mouth to Harry, looking freaked.

“I know…”

All Tony could do was stare at the kid, who didn’t understand what was going on. That was probably the biggest issue right there. Manny, who spent his days coloring and giving pictures to Harry and Robin and Paige and Tony himself, was nothing like his father--who spent his days drinking, looking at porn of girls _Harry’s_ age.

_Wtf is wrong with you, kid?! The fuck did he come from?!_


End file.
